Mad World
by sesshomarulova7
Summary: When poor Tabitha is attacked by a vampaneze seeking the new girl Queen, the Vampire Princes are unsettled and decide to blood her. But Arra Sails won't allow it. Mika Ver Leth is very eager to blood her, and if he needs to kill to succeed, then so be it.
1. The Vampaneze

Screaming. Laughing. Yelling. Shouting. Sobbing. Crying. Throwing. Fighting. Punching. More yelling. Biting now. Cursing. Cursing in different languages. Passing out on the floor with people all around. Music. Bright colors. Flashes of naked people. Beer. Alcohol. Sex. Party.

Opening my eyes, I scanned the scene before me. I knew my new roommate had just had a party in our dorm again. I was there this time to witness it. I only had time to see and hear some things, for someone thought it would be funny to throw a huge piece of glass at me.

My body moved itself into a sitting position, all the while my head groaning in protest. The mess my eyes captured into them was almost enough to make me scream. There were party streamers all around the floor. On the walls were decorated lumps of food and stains of various colors. My bed looked as if a stampede of elephants had decided to use it to sleep last night. My roommate's bed wasn't even there anymore.

That's when it hit me. My roommate was nowhere to be seen. 'She probably thinks I'll clean it for her!' I thought angrily in my head. Alas, it was true. I was always the one to clean up someone else's mess. It was because I was such a pushover. Even when I babysat for my mother's friend's children, they got the better of me.

I closed my eyes, hoping to be swept away from the mess. When I opened my eyes, the mess was still there, awaiting me. Chewing my bottom lip was a habit I had started a few days ago, and now I applied it when I went to get the broom downstairs.

Downstairs had everybody in it. Some were obviously lost and still drunk. Others were just milling around, probably waiting for the coffee shop to open or something. I puckered my lips and ran to the closet. More people were in the closet when I opened it, and they glared at me as I tried to get the broom.

A girl my age looked me up and down, and then said, "Excuse me, but I'm using that broom." Her tone was nasty and cruel. I lowered my eyes to the floor and mumbled an apology to the girl. After I had closed the door, I decided to just run to the neighboring Wal-Mart store down the block.

A few minutes later, I was dressed in a loose white T-shirt, some bell bottom jeans, and a brown jacket that covered me all the way to my hips. I had decided to leave my scarf behind because it would just be too much of a hassle.

As the wind nipped into my covered skin, I kept walking towards the store. I had my I-pod on and was listening to a song by Leona Lewis, when I suddenly felt rough hands grab me from behind. Turning my body, I tried to scratch at my kidnapper. His arms help me tighter.

Then, he laughed into my face. His breath stank of a sweet and coppery smell I couldn't quite put my finger on. I looked up and thought this guy was a part in a freak show. He was taller than me, but most people were, and was wearing a loose white robe that covered everything except his hands and face. That's what made me gasp. His skin was tainted, or colored, a purple color. This guy freaked me out totally.

Thinking about my life, I tried to scream for help. The guy's hand clamped over my mouth, and I bit down on it. Hard. He cursed a long line of cuss words and let me go. Just as I turned to run, I felt the back of my head burst with new found pain. I yelped and fell to the floor.

He lifted his foot up above me. The purple freak smiled while saying something to me. My ears only caught the word kill and I tried to scream again. It was in vain, because as soon as I opened my mouth to scream, he brought his foot down upon my side. That shut me up fast.

He leaned down; I smelt his coppery breath again. This time, I instantly knew it was blood I was smelling upon this guy. He ate people. He was a cannibal. He was a monster.

My bottom lip quivered, and I saw the guy smile down at me. Smiling my best smile towards him, I sat up and said, "H-hey th-there. M-m n-n-name is T-tab-bith-tha."

The maniac smirked at me. His gaze dropped to my hand and rested there for a bit. Then, without looking up at me, he asked, "Do you believe in vampires, Tabitha?"

My mind told me to smack this guy and call the police on him for attempted murder. My heart told me to run away screaming and hoping someone could hear me and come to my rescue. Instead, my words told me and him something I didn't think I'd ever said to anyone. I didn't even know why the words came out. I didn't know what they meant anyway. "I believe that I want to be a vampire instead of a vampeneze," I said.

The purple skinned creature looked up at me, alarmed, and turned around. He ran the way he had come. I stood there like an idiot looking after him. "What the...," I whispered to no one in particular. It was so crazy that I was still alive and that something like this had happened so fast. But I needed to find out why he had run away from me.

My mind reeled for a bit. I bit my lip again and knew what I had to do. I stood up and, reluctantly, followed my purple skinned run away.


	2. The Waking Of Tabitha

My breathing became awkward as I kept trying to get closer to where the purple faced kidnapper ran to. I didn't see him run into the alley I was now in, but I just knew he had been here. I guess people called that their instinct. Well, my instinct told me to keep running in a straight line, and be the time I see a creek, I should turn left.

I've always been real good at directions. Some people even told me I was better than their map or GPS. I didn't think so, but I knew I was pretty good at direction. It's always come as a natural thing to me, so I really didn't give it much thought. Now, as I chased after the weird purple skinned freak, I felt really good about myself that I was so well at reading my own instincts on direction.

A bubbling sound stopped my thoughts abruptly. There was the stream in front of me. I ran towards it, totally out of breath, and crouched down beside it. I cupped my hands into the fresh water, then brought them up to my mouth and gulped the water down. The water felt good and relaxing going down my throat. After several gulps of water, I stood up and looked to my left. Then, I looked to my right. The right led back into the city, while the left led out into a mountain in the distance.

My instincts told me to turn left and continue from there, but my common sense told me to run back and call the police. I never got to listen to either of them. All of a sudden, someone behind me threw something over me and hit my already dizzying and hurt head.

Horrible blackness. Nightmarish battles. Blood baths everywhere. People with capes and spears. They're running. Toward me. Blood on them. Can't tell if it's theirs or their enemies. They're scared. Of me? Can't tell. Big black shadows are clouding everything. I try to run. Can't. Standing still for death. Icy terror fills me. The shadow is upon me.

Opening my eyes, I found light blinding my vision. It hurt, and I wanted the person to stop shining it into my face. The light faded gradually as I began to blink more. The room these idiots had put me in wasn't a room at all. It was a cave. I instantly knew that. It was small and colorless. Even the bright moss hanging in the corner couldn't cheer up any of the grayness this room held.

"Hey! The human is up everyone!" A voice said behind me. I turned around and cam face to face with a man. He was tall and smiling towards me. Beside him was a boy. He looked about twelve, maybe more. I blinked, yet again, and tried to sit up. Nobody stopped me.

"Wow. I would've expected the thing to die in its sleep. Maybe we should have given it a chance before jumping to conclusions," A man directly behind the two in front of my said. There were two other people beside the ghoulish man. He had long black hair and looked as if he needed a good laugh. The other men behind him were also grim faced. There was a bald one with arrows running along everywhere I could see. The other was obviously the elder in here, for he had long white hair and a long white beard. Plus, he had no right ear.

The one with the arrows spoke to me directly. He said, "How're you feeling? Okay? Are you hungry in anyway?"

I shook my head, and then addressed him by asking, "Where am I? Who're you?"

The eldest smiled in a freaky way. It calmed me, all the less. He spoke quietly enough. "You're in the Vampire Mountain. As you probably guessed, we're vampires. I'm not really allowed to tell you anything, since you're a human after all, but I can tell you that you need to stay here."

"Why do I need to stay here? Am I in trouble?"

The black haired one rolled his already glaring eyes and snarled at me, "Just shut up! We're not going to tell some stupid human girl-"

"How about you shut up! You shouldn't be mean to someone you've kidnapped! If you want to talk nicely to me, then I'll listen! But if you shout at me, I'm going to scream bloody murder!"

The one with the arrows laughed loudly, earning himself a glare from the black haired man. I glared at him too. Why was he laughing? Suddenly, I felt very guilty about yelling at the black haired guy. He was probably like this to everyone. So, while taking a deep breath and calming my nerves, I tried to apologize to him.

"Listen. I'm sorry I yelled at you, but I'm confused and lost. Plus, I haven't really had the best day. First, some girl tells me to leave her alone. Then, some purple skinned freak tries to kidnap me. And now, I'm being kidnapped by five crazy people who're telling me that they're vampires. Wouldn't you be a little peeved at all this, too?"

They all let me finish my sentence, but when I told them of the purple skinned freak who confronted me, they all froze and started to lapse into silence. The one who had first talked to me turned to me and asked me, "Did you happen to catch the purple skinned guy's name?" I shook my head, and he cursed someone's guts. I didn't like the sound of that and looked around for a way out.

The black haired guy must have read my mind, for he said, with little anger in his voice this time, "You can't leave here until we figure out why the vampaneze want something like you. They might have been hungry, but you got off scott-free, so that seems unlikely."  
I felt my head slipping down toward the pillow, the pull of gravity now too much for my weary body to take. I fell onto my bed and slipped into a dream. Before, though, I heard something that made me want to shoot my eyes open. I heard someone, I think it was the eldest one, ask, "Do you think we should blood her?" Then, I went into a blackness like never before.


	3. Mika And Arrow

Waking is supposed to bring people relief if they were tired before falling asleep. True, I was tired when I had fallen asleep on the bed, but when I woke up, I wanted to go back to sleep. My head hurt and felt about to burst any second. My back was no better. It hurt in several places, especially around my spine.

Someone shifted beside me while mumbling something about some guy with the name of Lurt I think. My eyes shot open as I remembered why I was here in the first place.

I swiveled my head to look beside me. The guy who had shouted at me was sitting there. His dark eyes were narrowed, and he had his arms crossed. Black hair fell to the sides of his face, making his skin glow a ghostly white color. "Hello there, human. How're you doing?" He asked with no emotion in his voice.

I glared at him and replied coldly back, "I'm perfectly fine, King Charming. But I would like it if you'd call me by my name."

Smirking down at me, the black haired guy asked, "What's you name, Oh Miss. Priss?"

"My name isn't Miss. Priss. It's Tabitha Bayes," My voice told him in an icy voice filled with thorns. I sighed deeply, claming myself down. Wrinkling my nose, I knew I didn't want to be rude. So I asked, "What's your name?"

His eyes opened wider, and he smiled an evil smile towards me. I was wondering what his problem with me was when he spoke. "My name is Mika Ver Leth. I'm a prince, so you have to respect me, Tabitha Bayes."

Blinking, I bit my lip to stop my burst of laughter from coming into my throat. Too late I did though, for I couldn't stop. I held my stomach as I burst out into a full fit of giggles. Mika frowned first, but as I continued to laugh he started to scowl at me.

Just as I was sure Mika was going to explode and yell at me, the other guy with arrows on him walked in. He grunted to Mika, who stood up in one swift movement. Mika glowered at me for another five seconds, and then he nodded to the arrow guy before leaving. The arrow guy clicked his tongue, trying to get my attention. I looked up at him and stared.

He blinked and smiled. It was a smile that could say anything. To me, it was a smile that showed how happy and angry he was that I was here. Sighing, he whipped his hand across his head. My attention wandered to the corner of the room, where I saw a small spider crawling around. My mouth dropped, while my body stood up. I wandered to where the small spider was, laughing as it saw me.

"What the hell are you up to?" The guy with arrows asked me. I turned and smiled at him. He seemed friendlier than Mika Ver Leth, who was now one of my enemies.

"I'm checking to see if this spider is one I have already seen," I informed him, turning my attention back to the beautiful little spider. Its body was yellow, and its eyes held my face in them. It was cute, to me. The guy with the arrows walked over to where I was, continuing to rub his bald head. I didn't notice he was crouching beside me until he spoke.

"Are you fond of spiders?" He asked, making me jump. The spider, startled by my jumping, scampered to the other end of the cave. I blinked and sighed. That spider probably didn't want to have anything to do with me anymore now that I had scared it.

I turned to the guy, looking him up and down. The guy smiled again. I frowned to his umpteenth smile and sat staring at him with a blank expression.

The guy laughed, changing my blank face to one of puzzlement. He stood up while saying, "Man! Maybe Mika is right! You're a little on the rough side. Plus, you don't really make me feel warm." I was about to retort something nasty when he said, "My name's Arrow by the way. I heard you say yours was Tabitha. Am I right?"

Standing, I nodded my head. The spider was still in the corner, staring at me. Its eyes were sparkling from the dim light that was in the colorless room. I started towards the spider, but it ran into a crack in the wall before I could walk more than five steps. Glaring toward Arrow, I turned my head to the side. Arrow just stared at me.

Suddenly, without warning, the door to my cave room opened. I ran straight behind Arrow. Arrow, bewildered by my actions, turned to face me and burst into a laughing fit like the one I had earlier. Getting the message that we weren't in trouble, I leapt out from behind Arrow, my face beet red. The old guy was there. He didn't seem troubled, nor amused at what I had just done. Arrow continued to laugh at me.

I found my voice again and screamed at the laughing man. "Stop it! Stop laughing at me!" Arrow ignored my instructions and laughed even harder. Tears of anger started to fall down my face. "Stop it! It's not funny! You're being mean!" Mika ran in to see why I was yelling, followed by the orange haired guy who I first saw and the little teenager. I winced when Mika started to smile. Turning back to Arrow, I continued to yell at him. "Why are you being so mean?! Asshat! Stop laughing right this instant!"

Mika burst into laughter with his friend, and I continued to cry. That's when the weirdest thing ever happened. A girl ran into the room. She was gorgeous, but I didn't stop to gawk at her. Partially because she was gone the next moment I blinked, and partially because I was a bit jealous of her. The next thing I knew, Arrow was pinned against the wall, with Mika choking beside him.

"How about you two learn to respect your guests AND woman?" A woman asked them. I was guessing it was the woman I saw in the doorway.

The woman turned to me, but didn't smile. "This is her?" She asked the old guy while pointing at me. The old guy nodded his head, and the girl instantly brightened up towards me.

"Hello there! Welcome to Vampire Mountain! My name's Arra Sails, and if you don't get on my bad side, then we'll be really good friends!" She said to me lively. Her smile broadened.

I was about to ask her something, when I heard Arrow squirm behind her. He had grabbed a rock and was preparing to throw it at the gorgeous woman. Running, I put myself between Arra and the rock. Arrow tried to stop himself, but he wasn't fast enough. The rock was hurtled through the air, and I felt it. It hit me harder then I expected, right into my healing head.

The last thought I had was something that was very flippant. 'Why am I always being hit in the head?' I asked myself while falling into sleep for the five hundredth time since I had arrived at Vampire Mountain.


End file.
